


Sticky

by killing_kurare



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Daft!Lucy, F/F, Implied Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Lovett takes care of Lucy ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky

**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), challenge 480/471: remainder/sticky  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- dirty 

 

 

Mrs Lovett took the woman’s hand – it was sticky – and led her into the room.

“Silly girl,” she cooed. “Such a beauty, but all dirty. Come in, don’t be shy,” she said with a friendly voice, and Lucy looked around with a wide smile and followed willingly.

“We’re gonna get you clean again, won’t we?” Mrs Lovett asked and patted Lucy’s cheek – it was sticky – while entering the bathroom.

“We’re not shy anymore, are we?” she cooed again and started to undress Lucy while the water got heated.

“No, we’re not,” Lucy said and raised her arms to get rid of her dress.

“Good girl, there we go,” Mrs Lovett praised and looked Lucy over. She had some bruises and blue marks, but was in good shape otherwise. “Let me see your face,” Mrs Lovett said lovingly and pushed Lucy’s blonde hair away – it was sticky.

She smiled, and Lucy smiled back. Though the poison had made her daft, one could not deny that Lucy seemed to be happier than ever before. And so easy to manipulate …

“Does it hurt somewhere?” Mrs Lovett asked and started to feel up Lucy’s arms.

“No,” she said.

“There?” Mrs Lovett touched her shoulders.

“No.”

“There?” Now she felt up her breasts, weighed them in her hands.

“No.”

“And what about there?”

“No.” Lucy said but sighed softly as Mrs Lovett caressed the other woman between her legs, combing through the blonde pubic hair and parting her labia.

Mrs Lovett grinned. It was sticky.

 


End file.
